Daughters of Ares
by Bastila481
Summary: On a seemingly routine mission, SG1 and Janet find themselves in the middle of a centuries old conflict between two ancient and powerful Goa'uld. Janet, Sam femslash. On hold for the moment.


**Daughters of Ares**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for a dog and a few college textbooks. I'm just borrowing the wonderful SG characters for a while.

**Pairing**: Sam/Janet . . . let's just pretend that the unfortunate events of "Heroes" went like this . . .Janet was hurt, but survived. I also prefer to write with O'Neill rather than Mitchell, so in this story, Col. O'Neill is still the CO of SG-1.

**Warnings**: Violence, language, all the things you'd expect to see with an M rating.

**Notes**: As you can tell by my pen name, I normally write Law & Order SVU fiction. I also normally write in first person, as you can see this story is neither. I needed a new challenge to get my muse back on track, so I've picked my next favorite show. Constructive feedback/criticism is welcomed (and appreciated)! Flames will be ignored. _Italics_ indicate the character's thoughts.

Now. . . on to the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Janet Frasier stumbled on the uneven stone dias as she exited the Stargate. _After nine years of traveling through that god-forsaken thing, you'd think I'd be used to it by now._

"Doc!"

Col. Jack O'Neill casually made his way to Janet.

"What's the situation Colonel," she asked, all business.

"Daniel fell and hurt his ankle. Looks broken," he replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

Daniel Jackson's ability to hurt himself on a monthly, sometimes weekly, basis was well known to everyone at the SGC, Janet more so than anyone. She'd long ago lost count of how many times she'd patched the accident-prone archeologist up over the years.

_Oh well, at least it's not life threatening and it gives me something to do._ It had been an uncharacteristically long and boring shift in the infirmary and Janet didn't deal well with boring. In fact, when she was bored, she tended to clean and organize and today was no different. She'd managed to have her staff inventory every medical supply in the SGC. She now had a count of every piece of equipment she had, down to every last Band-Aid. For some reason, Janet mused, the staff seemed overly happy to see the CMO go.

"A broken ankle doesn't normally warrant a visit from the Chief Medical Officer Doc," O'Neill mentioned, glancing down at the woman walking beside him.

Janet grinned self-consciously, fully aware that she'd been busted.

"It's been a slow day on base. I volunteered," she admitted.

"It must have been bad if you volunteered to trek around in this weather," he glanced up at the sun that beat down unmercifully on the planet.

"5,162."

"Huh?"

"That's how many hypodermic needles we have on base," Janet stated, watching the Colonel for his inevitable reaction.

O'Neill visibly shuddered at the thought of Doc Frasier and needles. "What is it with you and needles?"

She chuckled, enjoying the man's uncomfortableness. "What can I say? It brings me enjoyment to poke you with sharp pointy things Colonel."

"Evil . . .why is always the short ones," he questioned, shaking his head. "You sure it didn't have anything to do with getting to see a certain tall, blonde super genius that we all know and love?"

Janet blushed an endearing shade of pink. Her relationship with Sam was well known on the base. It was just one of those things that everyone was aware of, but no one talked about. Sam and Janet had been together for almost five years now. The blonde astrophysicist had been living with her and Cassie for the last three. Everything was perfect and Janet couldn't be happier with her life. She had an extraordinary daughter, a great career, and a beautiful girlfriend that treated her like a queen. _What more could I ask for?_

"See Doc, that blush tells me everything I need to know," Jack pointed out smugly.

"So, how much further," Janet asked, attempting to change the subject to one a little less humiliating.

"Not far, about a mile," he paused, looking at the young Doctor before diving back into their previous conversation, "So, how are things with you and my second in command?"

Janet sputtered a second, supremely uncomfortable discussing her relationship with the man who'd been in love with her girlfriend since she'd known him. It wasn't that Jack was pushy, or even that he made it known how he felt about Sam. He didn't, but everyone that knew him could figure it out relatively easily. It was in the way he gazed at the young Lt. Colonel, watching her intently when he thought no one was looking. It took Janet about three minutes to figure it out on her first day. Despite what most would consider to be a bad situation, it had never even come up in their relationship. Sam was with Janet, Jack knew that and seemed to accept it. Perhaps it was because he could sense how happy she made Sam, or maybe he'd just come to the conclusion that even the great Jack O'Neill couldn't fight fate. Whatever it was, O'Neill was a regular in their home and his unrequited love for Carter had never even been an issue between them.

Knowing all this, it still made Janet uncomfortable to discuss things with him. Not because she feared for her relationship, that wasn't it at all. She just felt sorry for O'Neill, knowing that even if her and Sam weren't together, he still couldn't pursue a relationship with her. Military code wouldn't allow it. Of course, technically, military code prohibited their relationship as well, but neither of them even considered it an issue and apparently neither did anyone else.

"Good . . . things are good," she said, gazing down at the ground, concentrating heavily on the terrain under her feet. "Cassie got accepted to the Academy," she added.

"Really? That's great, I'm sure she'll blow them away." Jack smiled widely, truly happy for the youngest Frasier. He'd always had a soft spot for her and considered himself to be her uncle in every sense of the word.

"Sam helped, Cassie and her studied for the entrance exams for weeks."

"You don't seem very happy about it," Jack ventured, picking up on Janet's feelings. The man really was much smarter than he pretended to be.

"I kind of hoped she'd go to medical school," Janet shrugged, "you know, follow in my footsteps and all. But she wants to be an astrophysicist, like Sam."

"You know, she could've picked a much worse role model," he pointed out.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't think my brain can handle anymore dinner discussions about multiple dimensions and string theory. They're so far over my head that my eyes are usually glazed over in the first five minutes," she laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Field treatment of trauma and exotic infectious diseases are apparently not nearly interesting enough for dinner debates," she shrugged, still grinning, "that is, until one of them has a wound that needs patched up. Then all of a sudden, I'm interesting again."

"Cassie's gonna make a hell of an officer Doc," he said, beaming with pride.

"Yes, she is, Colonel."

They walked together in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the exotic landscape of the planet. It really was quite beautiful, even if it was scorching hot. Brightly colored flowers dotted a deep green blanket of foliage, all framed by soaring mountains streaked with waterfalls. It was breathtaking really, and O'Neill still found it a bit odd that it wasn't inhabited.

"Janet!" Carter spotted her and ran out to meet them, smiling from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Boring day on base, thought a walk might brighten it up," Janet replied, returning the young woman's megawatt smile. "How's Daniel," she asked, shifting into Doctor mode.

"He's doing okay. Not sure if it's broken, but we didn't want to move him too much, just in case," Sam replied, walking close beside the Doctor, allowing their arms to touch.

Janet and Sam made their way down the steep embankment carefully with Col. O'Neill close on their heels. Approaching the prone archeologist and Teal'c, Janet couldn't help but grin when he looked up at her and shrugged a little self-consciously.

"Did you miss me or something Daniel? Because there are much less painful ways to get me to visit you, you know," Janet chided.

"Yeah, well, you know . . . I just couldn't wait until I got back," Daniel replied, wincing in pain as he tried to turn towards her.

"Don't move," she commanded gently, but the authoritative tone in her voice couldn't be missed.

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel replied teasingly.

Kneeling down to inspect the injured limb, Janet immediately recognized the signs of a broken bone. She gently probed the injury, ignoring Daniel's sharp intakes of air, trying to determine the extent of the break.

"It doesn't seem to be too bad, probably just a fracture, but I need to get you back to the mountain for x-rays."

"Does this mean we have to carry him," Jack grumbled, looking at Teal'c. Teal'c simply arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"That's exactly what it means Colonel."

Daniel grinned, throughly enjoying Jack's good-natured grumbling. Annoying O'Neill just never lost it's appeal for Daniel.

"Be silent," Teal'c interrupted, staring into the trees intently. Janet looked at Sam and Jack, noting that their jovial expressions had been replaced with looks of concentration as they attempted to zero in on what Teal'c heard. Instinctively Janet positioned her body over Daniel, covering him as thoroughly as she could considering their difference in size. It wasn't even something she thought about, protecting her patient was second-nature to her.

"Teal'c," O'Neill whispered, only to be cut off by an explosion of activity.

Bodies popped up all around them, seemingly coming from nowhere. Before Janet even had time to register what was happening, they were surrounded.

"What the hell," she heard Jack mumble, apparently as amazed by the rapid ambush as she was.

Looking at the people around them intently for the first time, Janet first noted that they were all armed with staff weapons and that they were all female. Each of the twenty or so women around them was dressed similarly in brown leather pants, boots, and soft leather tops. One, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward, staring at each of them in turn.

"You shouldn't be here," the woman started, her brown eyes darting around wildly.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Tauri," Jack started stepping forward slowly.

"I know who you are, SG-1, and I know that you came through the chappa'ai," the woman interrupted.

The Goa'uld term for the Stargate escaped no one. Could it be that there were still planets controlled by Goa'uld out there? Since the defeat of the System Lords, everyone assumed that the most powerful Goa'uld had been defeated along with Anubis.

"You will come with me," she said, motioning the others to take the intruders into custody.

One particularly large woman yanked Janet up from the ground easily, causing the Doctor to yelp in surprise. Sam started forward, her blue eyes darkening in anger, only to be stopped in her tracks by one look from Col. O'Neill.

"He can't walk," Janet said, motioning to Daniel.

The leader stared at her for a moment, then motioned for two of the larger women to lift Daniel between them, supporting his weight.

"We must leave this place, you will be silent" she said, turning to walk away.

SG-1 and Janet were pushed along between them silently.

"Well, you wanted interesting," O'Neill whispered to Janet, drawing a glare from the woman.

They all walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Stopping at a massive clearing in the forest, the woman who seemed to be the leader stepped forward and spread her arms wide, looking to the sky. She began speaking in a language that Janet didn't understand, and she looked to Daniel for an explanation.

"Ancient Greek," he whispered, catching the meaning behind her questioning gaze immediately.

The woman finished her chant and SG-1 stood in awe as a massive city shimmered into existence before their eyes.

"Come," the woman commanded, turning to them, "our Goddess Artemis will want to meet you."

"_Goddess_," O'Neill mouthed silently, looking at Daniel.

Daniel simply rolled his eyes in response. _Here we go again_.

**TBC**

Well, there you have it, my first attempt at SG fan fic . . . review and let me know if you think it's worth continuing.


End file.
